Where are you now?
by AngelicaRosesWorld
Summary: *****{}ALLEGIANT SPOILER{}***** I was so sad about the ending to Allegiant. So, I made a new one! Tobias and his firends are still sad about the loss of their loved ones. But that all changes when a group of people come to Chicago. They seem like people who have only come to Chicago for a save haven. Normal people. But they all have secrets that can tear down the whole city.
1. Some New Arrivals

Tobias' POV

It only seems like yesterday since my beloved Tris died, but it has been 4 years. People say that I will move on, but how can I move on from Tris? She was and is the only one who will ever be perfect for me and no one else. I will not even consider to have someone else in my life. Only Tris. My friends are still heart broken about her horrible, but selfless death, saving the whole city once again. Her life was cut off so short. She only lived for 16 years! That is to young for her to of died.

I suddenly hear a fist pounding at my door. Only one person can make the loud racket.

"Four! You're going to be late for the new arrivals today from the fringe!" Zeke. Seriously. The best way to reming me is pounding on my door. Typical.

"Okay, Okay Zeke! God! I'm comming" I quickly get my combat shoes on and get out of my apartment. Zeke is waiting in the hallway for me to get out. He quickly comes and joins me and then we start walking down ramps and stairs and walk out of dauntless.

They say that we will need to go to Amity head quarters to get out new Dauntless members. And if you havn't relised yet, we do have the factions back. It is the only way to keep the city at peace. Everything is still the same as it was before but there are a few changes like each faction can interact with eachother and visit their family and friends whenever they want to. Everything is nearly perfect, but if Tris were here and saw how much the city has improved because of her, everything would be more than perfect.

"So, how skilled do you think these newbies are?" Zeke says with wonder in his eyes.

"Well, don't forget that they're from the fringe. And also, they had some hand to hand combat training, and along with weapons. So, I take that they must be good enough for Dauntless." Zeke just nods in response and we stay quiet after all of that.

 _ **Page Break**_

We finally arrive to Amity head quarters and enter through them. There is the cafeteria on the right side and an office on the left. That must be Johanna Reyes, Amity's leaders office. So we walk through the door. The office is just like any old office but with alot more chairs. There is a desk with one chair behind it with Johanna in it, and chairs on the other side of it were other people sit. And then there are our friends standing behind the bunch of people. When I mean our friends it means Christina, George, Amar, Caleb, Cara, Matthew, suprisingly Peter, and Uriah. So we walk over.

Yes, i said Uriah because just when the were about to unplug him, he woke up and softly said _Stop_ cause no one noticed he was awake. Everyone was thrilled that he woke up, but that meant we had to tell him that _Tris died_. He was so sad just like the rest of us but then he said, _"She died an Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite death. That was the best way to die for her."_ And also a bit after Tris' death Peter erased his memory because he wanted to start over. So now he remembers nothing of what he did for his life, including what he did to Tris.

"So, now that we have everyone here, I suggest we give some introductions." Johanna says while eyeing the people infront of us. No one says anything so Johanna speaks again, "With full names please and age. And someone just starts us off." Johanna says with a slightly anoyed tone. Then eventually a blond haired boy with dark chestnut eyes speaks up.

"Well my full name is Jamie Stan, and I'm 20 years old." He states without hesitation. Another boy with black hair and green eyes states,

"William Miles, also 20." An older women with blue hair and hazel eyes says.

"Pheonix Bloom, and I would prefer to not tell my age!" Little chuckles arise from us and from the fringe people. Dark brown haired girl states with confidence and bordome.

"Samantha Charm, age is 21." Then two girls with black hair stand up together, they look identical, but one has bright blue eyes, and the others bright green with the blue eyed girls hair longer then the others. That girl almost looks like Tris. No, it isn't, she died.

" I'm Mackenzie Lee, and this is my little sister, Destiny, I'm 21, and she is 19 turning 20 on Halloween!" Same date as Tris' Birthday.

"Well, this is Christina, George, Amar, Caleb, Cara, Peter, Zeke, Four, and Uriah." Johanna says. We give them some sort of acknowledgement when the say our names, and they give one back to us. Johanna speaks once again.

"Cara and Caleb are not going to be in the same faction as you. They will be in Erudite. The faction the you all are going is Dauntless. They protect us and they are the police of the city and the daredevils. So, by the things I know about you all, your going to fit in hear just perfectly. So, now you will be dismissed and go to your new homes." With that she stands up and walks us all out of the office and out of the Amity head quarters. I turn to face them and start speaking.

"Well, to get to our head quarters we will be catching the train. Yes, we could walk, but we really need to see if you actally have the guts to belong with us. So follow us." I turn on my heel and glance down at my watch. Sh*t! If we don't hurry up we won't get the train so I start to run and everyone follows behind except Zeke. He is the only one who can catchup to me.

I over hear the girl, Destiny speaking to someone.

"So, we are going to Dauntless. They say we are the police and daredevils of the city and we're just going to catch a train? How is that Dauntless?"

"I don't know Dest. But just go with it." I hear her sister respond. Destiny mumbles something I can't quite hear and Mackenzie just laughs.

 _ **Page Break**_

Just in time, we arrive at the train tracks.

"Where is the station?" I think the guy, Jamie asks questioningly. I nearly laugh. These kids don't know anything. Well, I know why but still.

"You'll see if you stand back!" Amar snaps at him. Thet straight away stand away from the tracks and I hear the rumble of the train. It's time!

"Just watch, do, and learn pansycakes!" Uriah yells. So childish. Get's it from his brother. The train suddenly starts to pass through and we start to run.

"Now this is more like it!" Destiny laughs. Mackenzie just laughs with her.

I jump on first opening the door and budge in, followed by, Zeke, Amar, George, Uriah, and Christina. Then the others go by Pheonix, Destiny, Mackenzie, Samantha, Jamie, and William. They get on just struggling a bit except for Pheonix and Destiny. I geuss they're more experienced suprisingly.

"Well now that you have made it in here alive. We will have to wait for awhile. So enjoy the wait!" George states. They just groan and sit in a corner whispering things to each other that I can't quite make out. Zeke then comes up to me.

"They all look like our friends that have died. I mean, something is so familier about them. Is it just me only thinking that? Or are you also the same?" He says in a low voice.

"I know how you feel. They seem so familer, but they can't be. All of their additudes are different and we all saw them ourselfs dead." I say in the same low tone he did. He just sighs and looks out of the door to the landscape whizzing past.

"I think you're right. But anyways, I'm going to go straight away and dump you guyz because you know how I need to take care of Shauna." I nod understanding. Ever since Shauna got paralized by the gunshot wound she will never be the same. Even though she has leg braces, she still needs some help to do things.

"It's fine Zeke. Anyways, the others will be here." I say. He smirks and I return the smirk. He is just like the brother I always wanted to have, even a best friend.

 _ **Page Break**_

The time has come to jump. This has always been my favorite.

"Yet again, watch, do, learn!" Amar states an jumps off and I after him, then Zeke, Uriah, and Christina. The others go in the same order. Zeke gives the sign for he has to go. I nod and he goes off in another direction. Amar just walks to the ledge of the building and signals me to jump. I go up on the ledge with him. I ignore my fear and just do what Tris tought me. _Dont think, just jump._ I jump and soon enough I hit the net.

I quickly get off and land on the platform and get ready for the first jumper. Wonder who will jump first.

I hear a few words being traded from up above on the building but I can't make out what their saying. Suddenly I see a flash of black hair and in a flash, someone is on the ground. I pull the net down and help the person out. I then relise Destiny had jumped first.

"Thanks Four" Destiny states with no emotion and walks of the platform.

 _ **Page Break**_

After everyone has jumped off we lead them to the once transfer initiate dorm. While we pass the pit, I decide I will give the same talk as i did four years ago.

"This is the Pit, the center of life here at dauntless. All the shops, tattoo parlors are here and through that door is the cafeteria." We walk on and pass the Chasm.

"This is the Chasm. One jump you could say bye to your life. It happens each year so, I suggest you stay away from it." They all have an uncomfortable expression on their faces. I know they will stay away from it. Maybe.

We finally arrive at the dorms and they all go pick out there beds. Destiny picks the bed Tris had when she was an initiate. You can still see a bit of spray paint on it from four years ago. Oh Tris. Why did you have to leave?

"This is where you will be staying. Tomorrow we will see what you can take on and how strong you are. So be prepared." George says.

"So, welcome to Dauntless."


	2. A Welcoming, or Shopping?

Christina's POV

These newbies are actually pretty badass. Especially that Destiny girl. She will have no problem at all to fit in Dauntless. I mean, the others also do, but her; I'm positive that she will make it in Dauntless.

Also, Destiny reminds me of Tris. She has the same facial features as her, and roughly the same height of her as well. But then, her attitude is different, she is more filled out, and she has bright blue eyes with weighst length black hair. And she is also, HOT. I don't mean Tris was not hot, but Destiny is more. I really wish Tris was here. It has been so hard without my best friend. But like always, we have to move on.

I stay back in the dormitory while the other leave and have a good look at their clothes. They're all ragged, ripped, and baggy! They need new ones to leave their past behind them, so, let's see if there up for a shopping trip! I clear my throat.

"Those clothes are really ugly. Mind if you want to buy some new ones?" Both of the guys groan a no thanks. Dang, that blonde haired boy looks so much like Will for god's sake! No he isn't. He is dead. And will always be.

On the other hand, all of the girls jump up.

"When can we go?" Destiny and Mackenzie squeal. Man they are so freaky! They look pretty much exactly the same and they nearly say everything together. How can they not be twins?

"Well, now if you want to. I would hate for you to be on those clothes all the time." I say. Pheonix and Samantha just agree with them and I lead them all to the clothing stores in Dauntless. All of them just barge into a shop except Destiny. She comes over to me and states,

"I love shopping but, I really need some help to pick things out to wear. Can you help?" Finally! Someone has actually said they need my help for fashion!

"Sure thing Destiny!" I lead her to the store where they have the most badass clothing for anyone. I lead her to the women's section and turn on my heel to face her.

"What type of clothing do you like?" I ask her.

"I more like a badass style. Just so no one can underestimate me." She says. I know exactly what to get her.

I go to the clothing rack and get a long sleeved, woolly, jumper with it cut short to show off some belly, black ripped jeans, some combat boots, and also I find a buckled bracelet.

"Here, try these!" I say while passing them to her. She takes them and quickly goes into the changing room to change.

When she comes out all I can do is just stare. She looks so hot! And she let out her hair from the braid it once was in, and now her hair is all wavy. I am so jealous of this girl with her looks. She will definitely get a guy with no problem.

"Thank you so much Christina!" She says.

"How can I ever pay you back?"

"Just keep it Destiny. It's all on me for your welcoming!" I answer back. She gives me a big smile.

"Are you sure it was a welcoming? Or did you just want to go shopping?" She asks while grinning even wider.

"Well, something like that." I answer back and she gives a small laugh. And then she goes to buy some other clothing.

"You realise I am still paying for it!" I say.

"Not anymore!" She answers back. I just laugh.

 _ **Page Break**_

I and the girls are walking down the hallways to the dorm with a tone of bags. That was so awesome. Maybe these girls can be friends with our little group. It would be nice having more girls. Shauna is okay, but someone the same age as me would be even better.

"Thanks Chris! We really appreciate it!" Samantha says. All the others agree.

"Anytime! Friends?" I ask hoping they say-

"Friends!" They all say at the same time. I smile.

"Well, good luck with the test tomorrow! And catch you guys later!" I say.

"Bye Christina." Pheonix says while all of them turn and go into the dorm.

Those girls are really nice and they seem so much like Tori, Lynn, Marlene, and Tris. Well, people can seem the same as other people, but really, sadly they're not them.

 **Sorry about the short chapter guys! I promise I will make the next chapter longer!**

 **\- Angelica**


	3. First Day Of Testing, and a New Friend

**A/N Sorry that I kind of put this on hold! I had some things to do!**

Tobias' POV

Right now, I am just putting out some knifes and some guns for today's training. Tomorrow we will be starting hand to hand combat and fighting. We have just wanted to get an idea on how skilled they are with our kind of weapons because they must have had different types of things there. What I mean by that is the quality of weapons in the fringe.

Also, they _say around about lunch time, there will be a new member of the fringe coming here as well._ I wonder who that could be. It must be a friend of Destiny's little gang, because they seemed to be excited about this person coming to Chicago at breakfast this morning. I overheard them say that the person _will not be at Dauntless, but at Abnegation. But they will be staying at Dauntless with them while they get a house in Abnegation_ for the newbie.

They are rebuilding Abnegation because; they were still the only ones who could be trusted to run the government. Marcus is thankfully not the leader of them anymore, so, they are waiting for someone who can manage this job.

I suddenly here the door open and hear a wave of footsteps. I turn around. I see Zeke, Christina, Uriah, and surprisingly Shauna.

"Didn't expect you here Shauna." I say jokingly.

"Well, I am half paralyzed with leg braces. But that doesn't mean I can't help train these fringe peeps Four." She says snapping back (playfully), at me. I grin.

"Need any help with setting up things Four?" Christina questions.

"Nah. I am done setting up already." Uriah then looks up at the clock.

"If they aren't going to be here no-"A bunch of people barge through the door.

"Here. Just remember, we don't come late ever." Samantha says snapping at us.

Shauna's eyes widen like the size of a dinner plate with her mouth parted.

"L-Lynn?" She stutters. Of course she thinks she is Lynn. She has the same attitude as her, and the same features. Samantha just looks up with a confused face.

"You must be mistaken. I'm not named Lynn. My name is Samantha, Samantha Charm. You?" Samantha says with a slight off tone edginess to her voice. I wonder why.

"Oh right. Course. Sorry. Shauna." She says disappointingly. I know how she feels at the moment. We all do.

"Okay, enough fu*king chit chat. Let's begin." William states firmness. Impatient much dude? I sigh, and begin.

"Today we will be seeing on how well you handle knives and guns. We won't show you how to do anything, only point out on what you have to fix. So, go!" I state as sharp and intimidating as possible. I guess it worked, because they all got a pretty scared expression on their faces. All except Destiny. Is that girl even afraid of anything?

They have all scrambled to the knives first. They must have some brains because the knives will help their aim for the guns. They all collect six knives each and go in front of a target.

Right now, they are testing out some ways of throwing the knives. It is actually hilarious watching some of the styles that they're doing. But even though we need to help them, we stay back and watch for entertainment.

When my eyes travel to Destiny's target, I see she has already gotten three knives in the middle and has three left in her hand. So wait. She has gotten all the knives she has thrown in the middle first try. No one has done that.

I shove Zeke a bit to get his attention.

"Look over there." I nod my head towards Destiny. His eyes grow as wide as dinner plates.

"Holy Sh*t! How the hell is she doing that?" He yells while whispering. Then I think he mumbles something like; _Destiny Lee, the new Dauntless priority._

"You know I can here you, right?" I state. He just smirks and raises his hands in surrender.

"But dude! No one has ever done that," He points to Destiny's target, "ever before! Not even you, or any of our ancestors!" I must admit, he is spot on. But let's hope that she isn't like Eric.

I look over at Destiny again and see she has gotten all of her knives in the center of the target. I see her grin with satisfaction. My eyes trail to the rest of the group and see they all have now hit the target. It is about time.

 _ **Page Break**_

"You're free to go. By the way, don't slake off now you pansycakes. You still have, after lunch, gun practice." Zeke says with gruffness. He was disappointed that these fringe guys are better than us. And it is only the first day! I wonder how much better they can get.

They all rush out the doors. I think it is because that their friend is going to be there.

I look down at Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Uriah.

"So, who's going to set up the guns?" I state. For a few moments, everybody is silent. Then after a while, I hear two groans.

"We'll do it." Shauna and Zeke say. Uriah just starts running to the door while he calls over his shoulder,

"Adios Amigos!" Christina just runs after him, and lastly, I follow.

"Thanks guys!" I state while closing the door and start to head towards the cafeteria and catch up to Uriah and Christina.

When we enter the cafeteria, we notice Destiny standing up, and giving a hug to a brown eyed, tummy button length, ombre haired girl around about the same height of Destiny. She nearly looks like Susan; Tris' Abnegation friend who got shot while the memory serum went off. I heard Caleb liked her for all of his life.

They trade a few words for a while and then they go sit back down at the table and spread into conversation.

We look around to see if there are any spots left at any of the tables in the dining hall. There are no spots left, except a few spaces left on the people from the fringe table. So, we walk over and sit down on the benches, and start to pick the food out on what where going to eat. I just grab a hamburger because I am not that hungry.

When I have picked up my hamburger, I look over at Christina, and she is getting the same thing I am getting. On the other hand, when I look at Uriah, he has a whole piece of Dauntless cake on his plate and is devouring it already. I must have a disgusted look on my face because when Uriah's eyes meet mine he looks back in confusion.

"What? I am aloud to have Dauntless cake whenever I would want to Four. Right?" He asks. I just shake my head and continue on eating my burger, but I can't help but listen to Destiny's and this girl's conversation.

"Wow, this is so much better than the fringe already Dest." The girl says.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we have good food, and clean water here at last. So it hell yeah is better than that piece of crappy sh*t Jessica." Destiny says to the Jessica girl.

"Yeah, you are right. Anyways, who are they?" Jessica says nodding her head to us.

"Oh, that's Four, Christina, and Uriah. There is also Zeke, Shauna, Amar, and George. But hell knows where they are." She says giving us an acknowledgement.

"Oh, right. So let me guess. They are the ones who will be testing on your abilities."

"Yeah, pretty much. But I also heard that this is going to be like their initiation. I heard it is pretty brutal, but…" Destiny's voice trails off.

"Not as brutal as the fringe?" Jessica questions.

"Fu*k no! No one can be more brutal than the fringe. No matter if there is war, or even killing. It was that every single week or day when the Bureau of Genetic Welfare came and stole kids from their parents and murdered them for no apparent reason!" Destiny says in a stubborn voice.

I am taken back on what she just said because that stubbornness is only shown by one of the factions here in Chicago. Abnegation. And I am pretty sure that she has gotten a Dauntless result because of her attitude and skill level. So, could she be Divergent?

Jessica sighs and knows she is correct and also has a lot of sadness in her eyes while her eyes tear up of the memory.

"Yeah, it was horrible. I am glad we are all out of this place." Jessica states.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"The Bureau." Jessica remarks.

"True that. You sure you don't belong in Erudite?" Destiny smirks and nudges her shoulder gently. Jessica has a smile spread along her lips.

"I am positive Destiny Lee." She answers.

Destiny coughs then mumbles, "Lie alert." Then she coughs again. Jessica just nudges her back and they both trade smiles. But then Destiny's smile turns into a slight frown.

"I'm going to be sad when you have to go to Abnegation." Wait, did I just hear that right? Jessica quietly laughs.

"Oh wow. The, Destiny Lee, is going to be sad when I go and she is showing emotion! That's odd! Very odd my dear!"

"Oh shut the fu*k up as*hole!" Destiny remarks.

"No can do mate." Jessica snickers while Destiny groans.

 _ **Page Break**_

"Now let's see how you all shoot a gun!" Shauna states while trying to hide her grin.

I know what she is thinking. That these people from the fringe won't even be able to shoot a gun, and will fail straight away. I think that everyone has the same idea, but not me. Well, I do think about the others, but Destiny was perfect at knife throwing, so she must be amazing at shooting guns.

"Same thing that we are going to do from the last practice! You do it, and we watch it and help your technique." William snickers.

"You mean like watch us fail for your entertainment? Please, why don't you just get out of here and put on a hat and get a rod and get someone to dance." Suddenly Amar walks in, and he straight away eyes William. I think I knew he heard what he said.

"Well, we are observing your technique newbie. We are just taking our time, so watch it!" Amar snaps. I clearly see William gulp. Thank god.

"So! What are you waiting for! Get the guns and get moving!" They all rush to the pile of guns that we put out and they straight away take all the snipers. Jessica just goes over to the side and carefully eyes her friends while they handle with the snipers.

 _ **Page Break**_

Everyone has already hit the target at least once. I am actually pretty impressed. Destiny, like I expected, got all of her shots in the middle of her target. This girl has some skills.

"That's enough. You are all dismissed!" Zeke says. Destiny and friends all gather up together and start bursting into conversation while walking out the doors. But then, before they all step out of the door.

The lights turn out.

And a ticking sound.

And the light of a screen pops up with a face i thought I would never see again.

 **Cliff Hanger alert! What do you guys think will happen? Thank you all so much! Bye!**


	4. The Face Of An Old Enemy

_And the light of a screen pops up with a face I thought I would never see again._

Tobias' POV

How is this even possible? I clearly shot right in the middle of his forehead with a gun! Everyone saw the bullet go straight through his head.

Eric.

Alive. And well. With no bullet scar.

I hear Zeke mumbles something like; _what the fu*king hell?!_ I think everyone is thinking that right at this moment.

"People of Chicago." Eric says bluntly. "I know you must think I am dead but, surprise! I was never dead in the first place." I feel my whole body stiffen right up. Now I can really call myself stiff. Eric continues.

"But really, I haven't come to have a welcome home party and that I am alive, but something else. You see, I am not actually in Chicago at the moment. I'm outside the fence. I just came here to tell you all, you are in danger and we are at the hand of another war between you, and the people outside the fence. Watch all of your backs. There will be no mercy. And this time, without your little heroine; Beatrice Prior. There will be no one standing in our way. Also, watch out for your new members." He says emotionlessly and gives an evil smirk as the light flickers out.

I look over at Destiny's little gang and they all look confused and shocked. Right. They don't know what any of this means or who he is. Now I understand why Eric said _watch out for your new members._ He means that somehow they will try to manipulate them for going on his side. He knows that they are from the fringe and they are trained more brutally than anything else. He isn't at all dumb.

I then look over at my friends and see that they are all petrified and we all shares glances. Suddenly the door slams open, nearly slamming into Destiny. George, Caleb, and Cara come running through the door and slam it closed. They all are panting and they have terrified looks on their faces.

"How, _pant_ , is that, _pant_ , possible!" Cara pants out of exhaustion.

"Do you seriously think any of us would know!? I thought you were an Erudite Cara!" Uriah says frustratingly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jamie stiffen at the comment. I wonder why.

"Well I'm sorry Mr Grump! I just want to know who it is possible!" Cara retorts.

"We all want to know!" Christina answers.

Everyone starts to spread into argument and conversation. Can we ever agree to something or help each other know what is happening? It's like ever since Tris died everyone can't agree to anything. It is just like she was the glue who kept us all together and we all got along. Now, it is very surprising that it was ever like that. You would've thought that we settled on anything.

At the corner of my eye, I see the others looking annoyed, especially Destiny. Well, she actually looks pissed off and looks like she is about to blow. She mumbles something to the others and they all nod their heads. She clears her throat.

"Okay! For a second can you all just fu*king shut up!?" Destiny yells. Surprisingly, everyone does and they all eye her.

"Look, have you even considered on explaining us on what that was? And who was that Beatrice girl that the man mentioned? Can you just explain?" She snaps. We all share glances and make sure that everyone is okay with it. For once they all nod and agree. I take a deep breath and start off.

"First off, that man is called Eric. He was once a Dauntless leader, but then betrayed us and went to Erudite to work with the leader of their faction; Jeanine Matthews." I get interrupted by Pheonix.

"Wait, right at this moment all the factions are at peace and stuff. So how would it betray Dauntless for Eric going to Erudite?"

"Well, back then, other factions weren't allowed to communicate with one another or that would be called as betrayal. He helped Jeanine make a serum that controls what you do, but you can see and hear everything, but it doesn't process to the brain, and injected all Dauntless members with the serum. Those made all of us nearly murder the faction Abnegation against our own will." Shauna includes. She gets interrupted by Jessica this time.

"How did you stop it?" Everyone looks towards me again. I know I have to explain this bit. And it is not going to be easy.

"Well, that's when the girl Beatrice Prior comes in. Known as an Abnegation transfer to Dauntless, or a great friend, in Caleb's case a sister, in my case a girlfriend, and also the hero of Chicago. She stopped the simulation and saved a lot of lives. She was not under the simulation because she was known as someone called a Divergent. They are people who fit into more than one faction, and she fit into three. She was selfless, smart, and brave. She took every risk for Chicago and saved the city three times. Her third time witch was the most selfless time. That was the one that took her life away. No one will ever forget on what she did." I surprisingly stayed together. Wow.

Destiny's face softens, but only the slightest, but then she snaps back into a frown. Maybe I just imagined it? Mackenzie steps up.

"But still, what did he mean by ' _watch out for your new members'_? Does he mean to trick us onto his side?" She asks questioningly.

"Well it seems like that, does it not?" Zeke replies. Destiny just scoffs.

"So, we just came back from the fringe that is full of war and murder. And now, we are going to whiteness another one. We came here to live happily. Not to have a chance of dying again!"

"You're not going to whiteness it; you're going to be in it." Amar says.

"He will do anything to get more strength and force no matter what. They are already stronger then us, but they want to be more. They want to eliminate us. Permanently." Caleb adds on. Destiny's eyes grow wide like she has just come up with an idea. A sign for Erudite.

"So you need to be stronger, right? So, we can train you, but the way the fringe did for us. It is much more brutal than anything you will see. If you think right now you're strong and agile, wait until you do our training." She does have a point. I look at everyone else, and they all nod. I turn around.

"We are in."


	5. The Strongest?

**A\N: I'm really sorry that I have not updated for a while. But finally, here is chapter 5. I warn you there is some talk about rape (it is not that much at all. Only one or two sentences). But just in case some of you don't like to read it, I advise you to skip the bit of** _ **slanted**_ **writing in the first couple of chapters (the nightmare, not the flashback). I also decided to change the POV's for a change up to give you an idea on what path this story is heading in. Enjoy!**

Destiny's POV

 _I'm running as fast as I can while panting heavily. My eyes are darting everywhere to find a place that might be safe for me to stop and take a breath. I hear a yell from the fringe leader behind me._

" _Hey! Where do you think you're going you bi*ch?" I don't stop. I just keep running._

 _I know what would happen if I stop. They would rape me like there would be no tomorrow like they have done countless times before. I turn around the bend and see some faces I thought I would never see again._

" _Why are you running?" My mother states. I gulp and don't answer._

" _Well? You know you should answer your mother back. That is not nice if you don't." My father says with a stern snap._

" _B-but, your dead." I stutter. I saw both of them die right before my eyes. Both of them laugh._

" _Oh, we know that!" It suddenly changes into the stern voice from before._

" _That's because I'm not them." Their bodies disappear and dissolve into one. In the shape of the leaders body. I gasp and start to turn around but he grasps my left forearm and pushes me against him and starts to tear away my clothes._

" _You are going to pay for everything." He is so close I can smell his fowl breath. I feel like I'm going to faint or puke. Suddenly, something pricks into my right thigh and I scream. Then his fist makes a sharp contact with my right temple and the landscape washes away._

I scream and shoot up from my bed and I feel wet tears running down my cheeks from my glassy eyes. I can just make out the figure of my friends rushing towards me with wide eyes. Mackenzie just kneels down beside my bed.

"Was it about the fringe?" She says in a concerned tone.

"And also," I take a break, "our parents." She looks up at me and gives me a small smile while she grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

She knows how much I hate for anyone's sympathy. I want to be treated like I'm strong. Not a weak, little, underestimated girl. William just sighs.

"Get ready. We need to get some breakfast and go to the training room. Remember?" I just nod, and then he walks away.

He isn't as close to us as I, my sister, Jamie, Pheonix, and Samantha are. It's because of something he did to me a long time ago. I have forgiven him surprisingly. But just after what he did, our friendship with I, and the group isn't going to be the same ever again. _Flashback._

 _The palm is sweaty and soft. I clench my teeth and breathe through my nose. The soap smell is familiar._ _ **The same smell**_ _… I hear the crash of water against rocks…_ _ **surrounds**_ _… "I won't hurt you. I never wanted to…" The scent once pleasant turns sour in my nose. "Lift her up, c'mon."_ _ **his bunk**_ _. End of flashback._

I throw my legs onto one side of the bed, get up, and walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. I look at myself in the mirror and then the word ' _selfish_ ' echoes through my ears. I just close my eyes tightly and shake my head a bit and look at myself again.

I have tear stained cheeks and my pale blue eyes look puffy. Great. I look horrible. I just turn the cold tap on and splash my face with the cold water. When I look up again, I see that it has improved my cheeks and eyes. So, I just put on a thin layer of mascara and eye liner then walk back into the dorm.

I walk over to the clothing trunk that is set at the end of my bed and open it. Suddenly, Pheonix comes over to me.

"If you were to choose your own clothes, you would be late and look horrible." She states flatly. I snort. She sighs and stars to rummage through my trunk and then she spots something, and passes it to me.

I give her a confused look. She just pushes me to the bathroom and signals me to get changed. Wonder what this time she has told me to wear.

 _ **Page Break**_

I walk out of the bathroom with a black, short cut top and black short's with black combat shoes. Oh Pheonix. Have to always be perfect about style. I take my hair out of its long braid, and tie it up into a high ponytail. After that, I head towards the training room.

I am the last one to arrive into the training room and go join Jessica. I glance over at Jessica. She gives me a little smile and turns her attention over to the others. I notice that only Amar, Zeke, Four, Shauna, and Uriah are here. I mumble,

"Really into this aren't you." I hear her snort.

"I'm sorry you ass. I never knew you paid attention to me."

"Where best friends Jess. Of course I do." A sly smile grows across her face.

"I can't believe you're actually Abnegation Jess." I state truthfully.

"Sometimes I can't either." She pauses then mumbles; "ass." I nudge her and she nudges back. I smirk and turn my attention to the Chicago people. Four speaks up.

"Because supposably you are going to train us, we need to see how strong, and stealthy you are. So, we are going to prepare a hurdles round. And we will also pare up people together from your group, and ours to compete against each other." Yes. I love doing hurdles, and I'm pretty good at fighting.

This is going to be fun!

 _ **Page Break**_

"What you have to do is run as fast as you can while jumping over your jumps. So, line up!" Zeke states.

I start to walk forwards and I feel eyes on me. I don't like it. I don't at all.

As I look at the jumps, I see they are all made out of piles of punching bags. All of the jumps seem pretty easy. Except for the last one. The last jump goes right up to where my rib cage starts. They just had to make it half my size. Fantastic.

"Some of you will have an advantage because you're tall." Amar's eyes fall on me.

"And then again, some of you aren't the average height. So, work harder." Amar states with coldness. And also, he makes like trying harder is easy. It is anything but easy.

Jessica and Pheonix walk up to me.

"They don't know how skilled and fast you are Dest. You will be fine." Pheonix says, then continues,

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't come first." I smile at her.

"Thanks." They both just walk over towards the benches and sit down on them.

I notice that Four goes over and picks up a gun. I guess it is for the starting signal.

I walk up to the starting line with Mackenzie on my right side, and Samantha on my left. They just both look at me. I start to feel uncomfortable from all of the attention. Then Samantha speaks up.

"You better go easy on us. We know how fast you are." She remarks. Mackenzie just nods her head.

"Yeah sis, you're like a cheater!" I just laugh.

"Well, I will try my best. And, come on! I am not that fu*king fast!" I retort.

"Well keep believing what you want to okay? You are just denying it because you don't want any attention. But you know you are really fast. At one point, you were the slowest out of all of us." Samantha snaps.

"Bu-" I get cut off by Mackenzie.

"No but's!" I groan.

"Alright, get ready!" Four states.

Thank you Four! You practically saved my life! I start to slow my breath down.

"3…" I shake out my legs.

"2…" I position myself comfortably.

"1…" I take a deep breath. The gun goes off.

I just look straight ahead and sprint towards the first jump. I run on my toes so I get that extra burst of agility and it also saves up my energy. As I approach the first jump, I brace myself, and then I split into the air like a split leap and land soundless back onto the concrete floor and keep full sprint.

I do every single jump without breaking a sweat. They are pretty easy. As I keep continuing forward, I can hear a lot of loud breaths and the sound of rough leather hitting the cold concrete floor.

As I approach the last jump, I calculate how I'm going to get over the jump because it is just above my weighst. As I am about to slam into the punching bag, I just full on leap into the air. My legs go into a split leap but my legs go into a further split. I brace myself for the impact of the landing. My feet slam into the ground soundless still.

I sprint to the finish line with my legs burning up. I don't care. The more fire that is in my legs, the more I want to run. I cross the finishing line and slow down until I start to walk. I calmly walk over to the bench where Pheonix and Jessica are sitting. Jessica just comes towards me and gives me a high five. Pheonix just pats me on the back. I came first.

"Told you would win." Pheonix remarks.

"Yeah, Yeah." I answer back.

Eventually, I see the others cross the finishing line. They are puffing and grunting and they slowly make their way over to us. When they arrive, they just stand in front of me and look at me like I have grown two heads.

"What the fu*k is up this time?" I remark.

"How the heck do you do that Destiny?" Jamie states. I give him a confused look.

"Do what?"

"Don't play that sh*t with us Dest. You practically beat us all and even with your size! You're not even breaking a sweat! So, now how do you do that?" William states. I just glare at him.

"Well, I just love to run, and the more my legs burn, the more I want to run." I state truthfully. They all eye me.

Suddenly I hear Zeke state to Four, Uriah, Shauna, and Amar say something like,

' _That is the fastest time ever recorded in Dauntless history! How does this add up? She is a newbie, and she is practically good at everything! It's like she came to our initiation!'_

I feel a rush of fear travel up my spine, but then I swallow it down.

"Maybe it is because I belong here as*hole!" I snap back at him. He just gives me a glare in return. I give him a sly smile.

Jealous much?

 _ **-Tears the page- Did it again!**_

"Now you will be fighting each other until one of you holds you're opponent down for five seconds. Here are your partners." Uriah says. He unblocks the board and we look at our fights.

William – Jamie

Mackenzie – Samantha

Pheonix – Zeke

Destiny – Jessica

We all trade looks until I speak up.

"Wait, why are you going to fight Pheonix?" I snap. It is a big mistake to try and fight with her. She is fast and more experienced than him.

"Well, since there is not enough of you, one of us each time will be taking a place. Well, that is if we win. There will be several rounds of fights for each of the winners. Then we will see how strong you are." Shauna speaks up. We all nod.

"First up, William and Jamie!" Uriah calls out.

The fights go as one sided as they could be. William beats up Jamie by being more bulky than him. Samantha beats Mackenzie up by punching her in the jaw. And Pheonix wins by being more agile, and having more experience than Zeke. Now it is me and Jessica's turn.

"Go on you to. Get up into the ring." Amar says. Jessica walks over to me.

"Please go easy. You know I don't have that much experience compared to you." I nod my head.

"Course Jess." I enter the ring with Jessica. I raise my arms and guard my face while I clench my hands into fists. Jessica does the same. Before we start I mumble quietly so only she can hear it,

"Attack first to the throat." She just nods.

"Now go." Uriah says.

 _ **Page Break**_

It ended up pretty evenly. I went easy on Jess, but it was just getting to long, so I just pinned her down and helped her up. Also every single round ended and I won all of them. Everyone looks pretty beaten up.

"Well, how the hell did you do it?" Four speaks up.

"The fringe is a nasty place with nasty things and people among them. You need to learn how to protect yourself." I state truthfully. He eyes me and suddenly shivers run down my spine. Zeke then stands up.

"Follow us. We need to take you to one more place."

We all follow him and he leads us down a passage of dark hallways. Finally he, stopped in front of a door, opened it, and let us in.

There are two rows of benches along the walks and then there is a door that leads into some kind of room.

"This is an area where we would like to give you a test that is called the Aptitude Test. It is a test where it shows where you truly belong. For example, Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, and Amity. We give you a serum that allows you to see things that aren't even there." So, this is like the fringe testing. Great!

"So, who is first?"

30 minutes, and I'm still waiting on being tested. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to get. But, it may change, right?

Jessica comes out of the room and when she notices my stare she gives me a warm smile. Uriah comes out.

"Come on Destiny." He beckons me. I stand up and walk into the room. It has one chair in the middle of the room, and a table where there sits a computer with a bunch of wires in it, and a serum.

He gives me a sign to go forward and sit down. I do as what he signalled. I slouch into the chair. He prepares the serum. But then I think; _'What is this even for?'_ Then it hits me. A simulation.

"What's the simulation?" I ask with my voice shaking a bit. I hear him snort.

"Never thought Destiny Lee was afraid of anything!" He remarks. This annoys me.

"Well as*hole, I don't know if you know this but, everyone is afraid of something!"

"Touché." Before I can say anything else, he puts the serum in my neck. I wince a bit. He pulls it out and begins,

"There has been a slight change. Now you will only go through one landscape." I nod as my eyes flutter shut. The last thing I hear is not Uriah's voice, it is someone else's;

' _Be brave.'_

I'm in a room that is covered in mirrors.

"Hello?" My voice echoes throughout the room. I hear a voice. I turn around. And there standing there is… a girl…me.

"Choose." Simulation me says.

"Why? What do I have to do?" I say.

"Choose." Okay now I'm confused and annoyed.

"Why? Just tell me!" Then I hear a growl. I gasp and turn around. There, standing before me is a wolf. What the hell? It growls at me and then pounces towards me. I cross my shoulders and step aside. It growls even more. It starts to charge towards me. But then I remember. They can sense fear. And this is not real. I just close my eyes, breathe deeply and hold out my hand. Then I hear a puppy bark.

I open my eyes, and there, standing before me, is a puppy. I pat it a bit and smile.

"Puppy!" I look over at where the sound is coming from. It is an Abnegation little girl coming towards us. Then I suddenly hear growls. The girl backs up and starts to run. I look down, and see the wolf is back and it started to chase after her. I sprinted as fast as I could to the wolf. When I finally reach it, I pounce onto its back, and we both fall through the floor as the landscape washes away.

I shoot up from the chair and breathe heavily. I look towards Uriah. He is frozen looking at me like I am an alien.

"What?" I ask confused. He just grabs my arm and pulls me out of the door.

"You got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. Only one person has gotten those three. She is now dead. So I warn you, don't tell anyone. Even though we fixed the problem a few years ago, it is back. That is called Divergent." I am staring at him wide eyed.

"Good Luck Destiny." With that, he slams the door in my face.

What the hell was that? I need to tell them. They are the _only ones who can be trusted._


End file.
